User blog:Drayco90/Deadliest Fiction News: The Times, They Are-A Changin'
Hello, once again Deadliest Fiction- it's Drayco90 here, with some more news and announcements for your internet viewing time. As many of you have no doubt become aware of, there has been a flurry of change happening on our beloved wiki...battles getting bigger, pages being mass revamped and in the center of it all, we're losing numerous of the Old Guard. While the loss of these decorated veterans has, and will, be sad indeed- three new admins have been chosen to take up the position to fill the void. Under the direction of MrPacheco101, Lasmoore, Drayco90, and HaydenStudios have been chosen to take up this prodigious position. We are all deeply honored by this decision, and swear to uphold the rules of this wiki with conviction and professionalism. We hope to bring about a few new changes, including: The Brand NEW Deadliest Fiction Chat Chat has been updated with the help of a local wiki user and friend, Foodbanlt, the Q of our wiki! The new chat includes the following: 'Welcome Banner- '''A nifty welcome banner greeting the user to chat and linking the chat policy at the very top of chat. '''Day Chat-' When you enter, you'll be greeted by Day Chat! Day Chat is a new, much more lighter color scheme as opposed to our old scheme. If you like our old color scheme better you can switch to... 'Night Chat-' A darker chat much more similar to our old chat. '''Clear Chat- '''If chat is getting big, lots of messages are popping, you can use this button to wipe EVERYTHING in the chat box off your screen, with out affecting other people. '''Mod Stars- '''Mod Stars are now changed to a awesome DF themed pic on the side of every mod and admin. New Mods Just as there are three new admins, we need two new moderators, as Richard Starkey has resigned. If you feel another user is deserving of this position, feel free to nominate them in the comments below, with a proper justification for why they deserve the job. Once a few applications are in, a poll will be opened up, and the community can vote on their new two Moderators. New Mod Voting Poll #1 Arrow has risen victorious New Mod Voting Poll #2 Who. Is. The second new chat mod? AnnihilationNation El Alamein HaydenStudios Sport Shouting Chat Hax With new mods and admins here, I would like to make sure EVERY SINGLE STAFF MEMBER gets chat Hax, and here are the steps. How to get Chat Hax It's actually more simple than you guys would think to get to get the hacks, just follow these steps 1. go to http://Community.wikia.com/Special:MyPage/global.js 2. Create a blank page and paste /* Monchomans chat hacks */ importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); 3. Then save the page 4. And now depending on what browser you use, clear the cache Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 5. Now wait for a few hours and enter the chat from sidebar each time for them to work. Note: The hacks wont enable if you get on chat from a link or a bookmark. It HAS to be from the side bar How to Use Alright the first thing you might notice once the hacks are enabled are two buttons on the side that say AFK and CLEAR. It's pretty self explanatory what they do. Another thing you might notice is on the top, some words are written Ping phrases (?), if you highlight that a box that has your username written in it pops up. Basically what that does is ping you when someone says what is typed in the box, or if your volume is off, it turns the word red. The hacks also give you an ability to do / commands like /afk and /NC. To see a list of commands you can do just type /help in chat. FAQ *Are the hacks illegal or will get you banned? **No, the hacks are basically coding used to give extra features on chat *My chat keeps disconnecting is it the hacks? Can I disable them? **The hacks are not responsible for the chat disconnecting, its a wikia problem so there's no need to disable them Background Art Contest One thing that could be used to help spice the Wiki up as we enter our new era is a new background image. Want to help contribute? Create your own background image and post it below, and you may just end up the architect for the face of this Wiki's future! Return of BOTM and Dealdiest Fiction News! After many requests, we have decided to bring news to you all starting June 1st, through the good ol' deadliest fiction blogs. On the 1st of every Month, we'll keep you up-to-date on everything going on at the wiki, and big news in social media. We also are proud to announce the return of BOTM or Battle of the Month. Deadliest Fiction's Battle of the Month is a community-voted award given to a single fight each month to highlight the best, most brutal and most interesting match-ups on the wiki. These battles are featured on the main page itself, and are one of the first things seen by newer members who find the site. To nominate a Battle of the Month, a user only needs to comment on a battle that they felt deserves it on the Monthly News blog, and the votes will be tallied to determine the victor. Category:Blog posts Category:News